cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaia Korven
Lisa Fanene Keli’i (born September 20, 1993) is a Samoan-Australian wrestler, plus size model, and former gear designer. She is currently signed to CWA where she performs under the name Zya Corven. Early Life Keli’i was born on September 20, 1993 (25) in Sydney Australia, she grew up in a biracial family, her mother was Australian and her Father was Samoan. Her father Dyson was a professional wrestler, he wrestled for 20 years until he retired when he and his wife Leila had Lisa. Keli’i also grew up with her two younger twin brothers, Jonathon and Michael. Every monday and friday Keli’i and her family would always watch Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown. Her favorite superstars were The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock and Kane. Her favorite divas were Lita, Trish Stratus, Kharma, Aj Lee, Paige and many more. Keli'i loved the whole concept of wrestling, the storyline, the character, the moves that were performed in the ring, and from there she knew that’s what she wanted to do. At the age of 16 Keli’i decided she wanted to join her schools wrestling team. She was the first and only girl to ever do so. She had an outstanding win loss record in all her 4 years of high school. At one of her matches a modeling agent came up to her and was praising her for her stunning looks, he then told her she would be perfect to be a model. Lisa never thought she could be a model because the size of her body, the agent then informed her that there was such a thing as plus size modeling. Keli’i quickly signed with the agent, she went on to make headlines being on magazines to tv shows to talk shows to billboards all around New York City. Lisa retired from modeling after 5 years to open up a new chapter in her life to become a professional wrestler. She has now been wrestling a for a couple of months. Professional Wrestling Career MFW In August if 2018 Lisa had been contacted by MFW management and was told that they wanted her in their company, she then participated in the draft that was held in MFW and she was drafted to the Ignite brand. She made her debut on the first episode under the name Zya Rexha where she defeated Rose Aye with a sitout spinebuster. In September of 2018 she was released due to inactivity. CWA In September 2018 Lisa was contacted by CWA and was told she was wanted to be perform under their company, she quickly signed with the company. Personal Life Keli'i now lives in Los Angeles with her two dogs, she trains with https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Gin_CruiseGin Cruise '''preparing for her debut match '''In Wrestling Finishers * Goliath-drop '(tilt-a-whirl sitout gourdbuster) 2018 * '''Curse Of Corven '(elevated chickenwing wheelbarrow stretch) 2018 '''Signature Moves * Train-wreck '''(spear) 2018 * Powerbomb * Powerslam * Chokeslam( variations) * Clothesline * Headbutt * Leg Drop * Biel '''Nicknames * The Goliath * Iconic Force * Bad Karma Theme Songs * Black Widow '''by Myah Marie '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbiG2LcmR2Y External Links Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/_zya_corven_ Twitter: https://twitter.com/GoliathCorven Category:Wrestler